Fighting Fang and Claw
by SerpentWinged
Summary: Adopted from Quillpens. Remus goes to check up on Harry and doesn't like what he sees. Remus plans to change Harry's life for the better whether Dumbledore likes it or not. Rated T for future chapters.
1. The Stranger

Adopted from Quillpens.

I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Harry sighed and sat on the back porch of Number Four, Privet Drive. It was very cold for it being mid October and Harry, once again, was out without a jacket. He'd been kicked out while Dudley's friends from school were over and he wasn't allowed to leave the yard. He played with some stems of grass that were growing up next to the cement slab that he sat on and sighed to himself again. A couple of hours later, Harry was shivering and decided to get his body moving a bit to stave off the cold that surrounded him. He got up, brushed himself off and walked out to the back of the yard, behind a few trees. He had seen a few of Dudley's friends do flips and something they called "a cartwheel" and he decided that he would try it out for himself out of boredom.<p>

He had tried quite a few times and fell off to the side every time. He growled under his breath in frustration and tried again, this time hitting the ground much harder than he intended. Both of his feet were in the air and he was sure he almost had it, when he heard a strange pop come from his left wrist. Harry promptly fell to the ground and immediately grabbed his arm, slowly feeling it swell. He was in tears now, thinking of the beatings he would get later if his wrist didn't heal before Dudley's friends left. He sniffled and wiped his face with his shirt, when a familiar looking man appeared in front of him.

Harry gasped under his breath and looked up at the tall man. He was wearing a rather raggedy yet tight looking dark blue suit along with a long, dark trench coat. Harry could tell that from the trench coat, the man was quite fit and muscular and his amber colored eyes and dark brown hair made him all the more entrancing. Harry could smell, even from the few feet of distance, the mans scent was that of burning wood and dirt. The scent made Harry have a vague memory of a man like him and it made Harry feel safe. He tried to look brave as the man asked, "What's the matter, Harry?"

Harry sniffled again and stared at the man before answering. "I really hurt my wrist and how do you know my name? I've never seen you around here before and I know I've never told you my name. Neither has my family, they don't talk to anyone much." Harry watched as the man smiled and looked at Harry from head to toe, smiling even more when he held out his hand and the boy took it.

"My name is Remus Lupin, Harry. I'm living with your elderly neighbor for awhile because she has fallen quite ill. I'm helping to take care of her. She has told me all about you. She says she likes you very much and would love if you could come over later and visit. She told me to tell you that you always make her feel better."

Harry, okay with the man's answer, got up and walked over to the man and smiled, trying not to move his swollen wrist. "I like Mrs. Figg. She always gives me treats when I have to stay at her house while my Aunt and Uncle go out. Will she be alright? I don't want anything bad to happen to her."

Remus noticed the slight panic in the boys voice and couldn't help but look at the boy with concern. "She will be fine, Harry. It's just a bad cold that has left her very weak. She will be fine in a week or two. I'm just helping her look after her cats until the sickness wears off. Now, there is one thing Mrs. Figg didn't tell me. How old are you, Harry?"

Harry smiled as much as possible with his wrist throbbing. "I'm 5. My birthday is in July."

Remus smiled at the young boy and nodded, trying his best to not let it slip that he knew this information already and much more, but he didn't want the small boy to get scared of him, so Remus did the next best thing he could think of. He smiled gently at the boy and spoke softly.

"Harry? How would you like to come over to Mrs. Figg's for a while? I could see to fixing your wrist and you wouldn't have to be out here in this cold all afternoon. How does that sound?"

Remus got his answer as Harry's eyes immediately lit up, making Remus grin. "Alright Harry, you go back to the porch and wait. I'll be right back, I'm going to get Mrs. Figg to call your Aunt and let her know that she wants to see you. I'm sure they won't mind you going. I'll see you in a few minutes." Harry nodded and turned around, slowly heading back to the porch. He sat down and waited, hiding his wrist and a few minutes later, he heard the phone ring from inside the house. Aunt Petunia answered and not thirty seconds later, Harry heard Vernon coming to the door and braced himself.

The door flung open and Vernon barked loudly. "You! Boy! Figg wants you! She's going to put you to work! Go! Don't bother coming back till tomorrow afternoon. Dudley's friends are staying over." Harry nodded and all but ran around the house and up to the house next door. He walked up the sidewalk quickly, holding his wrist as straight as he could to avoid any more pain and knocked lightly on the door. Harry beamed despite the pain as Remus answered the door.

"Hello again, Harry. Mrs. Figg would like to see you before we get to talking. She's back in her bedroom." Harry nodded and slipped silently into the house as Remus stepped aside. He immediately went to the back of the house to the bedroom while Remus went to the kitchen.

"Mrs. Figg? It's me, Harry." he called out softly to the bedroom door. Hearing a faint "come in" Harry pushed open the door and smiled. Mrs. Figg was sitting up in bed, reading with a few of her cats lying across her legs and stomach.

"Good morning, Harry. How are you on this cold morning?" Harry smiled and spoke softly.

"I'm okay, Mrs. Figg. Thank you for inviting me over. How are you feeling?" Mrs. Figg smiled and nodded.

"No problem Harry. I'm fine, better now that I know you're doing well. Oh, I hope you don't mind my friend being here. I'm sure you'll learn to like him in no time."

Harry, not being able to say anything, nodded and smiled. She waved him off and went back to her book as Harry went back out to the living room to find Remus putting a basin of hot water, a few rags and some tea onto the coffee table.

"Ah, there you are Harry. Come sit and we'll talk while I try to fix that poor wrist of yours."

Harry decided to trust the man who kept smiling at him like he knew more than he let on and promised to help him with his injury. Harry sat down on the couch next to Remus and held out his green and yellow colored swollen wrist. Remus studied it for a second then doused a few rags into the scalding hot water that sat in the small bin on the table. He wrung out the rags and placed them gently on Harry's wrist then mumbled a quick spell under his breath. Within half an hour, the swelling and bruising was completely gone.

"Cool! How'd you do that?" Harry asked as every bit of pain seemed to have vanished from his abused and battered body. Harry sighed in happiness and comfort as Remus answered, trying to make his anger against the Dursley's not show in his voice. The spell that Remus cast not only fixed Harry's every wound and injury, but showed Remus in his mind, exactly where each bruise and cut on the small boy had come from.

Moony snarled and raged in the back of Remus's mind. He wanted to pull Harry close to him and hug him for all he was worth. Suddenly, Harry's voice pulled Remus from his thoughts. "Remus? Have I met you before?"

Remus smiled and nodded. "Yes you have, Harry. Only you never called me Remus. You only ever called me Moony." The look on Harry's face spoke volumes to Remus's heart. Harry's eyes grew wide as did his smile. Remus knew the boy remembered him now and set his cup of tea gently back onto the table, speaking to Harry softly.

"How did you remember me?" Harry sipped his drink and set it down carefully before answering.

"Your jacket. It smells like a fire and that smell of earth after it rains, all mixed into one scent. I also remembered your voice. You used to sing me to sleep some nights, didn't you?"

Remus's eyes filled with tears and nodded. Moony had calmed himself for now, but was whining, making Remus's heart break all the more. Remus let the tears slowly fall as Harry leaned over and hugged Remus close to him, Moony breathing in his Cubs scent.

"Please don't cry, Moony." Harry said into Remus' jacket. Remus hugged the boy close and sniffled, trying to control his emotions. Happiness, Sadness and Anger were all melding into one and Moony was back in control. Once he stopped crying, Remus let go of Harry and wiped his eyes.

"Harry, I need you to stay here by yourself for a little while. I need to go and talk to someone okay? I'll be back in about an hour. If Mrs. Figg asks, tell her that I went to see Minerva. Can you do that for me?"

Harry nodded and smiled then hugged Remus tight once more before the man left. Harry decided to eat and watch T.V. while he could.

"Minerva! I'm going to kill them! How could they do that to Harry? He's so small and thin and helpless. They barely feed him and they leave him alone all the time! The clothes he wears are ten sizes too big and he looks like he could keel over and die at any minute! I want him to stay with me…. I want him safe." Remus's voice went from a roar to a small whimper as tears filled his eyes again. He quickly wiped them away though and looked at the woman standing before him, a look of shock on her face as Remus handed her the list he had compiled of Harry's injuries. "They use him as a punching bag Minerva. We need to find a way to get him out of there. Please."

Minerva sighed and ran her fingers through her long, graying hair. It was a Hogsmead weekend, so she was taking a much needed break and literally, letting her hair down. "I shall talk to the Headmaster and see what we can do, this may not work in your favor Remus, but it won't hurt to try." The older wolf couldn't help but get his hopes raised a little by her words, but he thanked her profusely and left to head back to see Harry. He was going to give his young pup a good talking to.

Remus returned to the living room to find Harry curled up asleep on the couch, lightly sucking his thumb. He smiled at the sight and sat down next to the boy and held him tight while he slept. Remus didn't think he'd ever felt his heart swell so much.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Go check out Quillpens other stories!<p> 


	2. Tell me Pup

Adopted from Quillpen.

I own nothing.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Harry awoke to the smell of he knew was fried chicken and macaroni and cheese from having to make it so many times for Dudley. Harry's stomach rumbled loudly as he slipped silently off the couch and padded over to the doorway to the kitchen. As he entered the kitchen, he saw Remus stirring a pot of mac and cheese while humming a very familiar tune. Harry knew REmus hadn't noticed him yet, but just as he was about to go wait back on the couch, his stomach gave another loud rumble. Harry poked at his stomach and told it to hush, but Remus had already heard.<p>

Good afternoon, Pup. Did you sleep well?" Remus asked him with a grin. Harry nodded and politely smiled back. "I know it's a little past lunch time, but i'm sure you're very hungry. Am I right?" Harry nodded again as his stomach let out yet another loud grumble. Remus laughed softly and turned back to the food to keep from cooking it too long.

Well pup, it looks like this is almost done. Why don't you go pick out a video and we'll watch it while we eat?" Harry beamed and nodded at that then immediately ran back into the living room to pick out a video before Remus changed his mind. A few minutes later, Remus carried a tray filled with plates of food and drinks into the living room and gently set it down on the coffee table in front of the couch where Harry sat waiting, remote in hand. Remus had to restrain himself from laughing aloud at the sight. Remus situated himself on the couch and gave Harry his food while he hit play on the remote. Remus took a sip of his drink and smirked to himself as a wolf documentary started on the television. He would have to ask Harry later on, why he chose this particuluar video. The sound of a fork on glass made Remus shift his eyes. He watched Harry dig into his food as if he hadn't eaten in weeks. "It wouldn't surprise me if he hasn't eaten." Remus thought to himself. Then he remmebered that Harry hadn't been allowed inside the house earlier due to Dudley's friends being there. If he hadn't been allowed in during the day, then he wouldn't be allowed in at night either, would he? Remus gulped loudly and tried his best to calm moony who was in a fit of Rage in the back of Remus's mind. He looked over at Harry who was still shoveling food into his mouth as if he would never be able to eat again. Remus felt like crying.

"Harry?" Remus asked quietly."What would your Aunt and Uncle have done with you, if you hadn't been able to stay here tonight?" Harry stopped eating long enough to smile and answer softly. "They would have put me in my room under the stairs all night, locked the door and told me to stay quiet until Dudley's friends left the next day." Harry went back to eating while Remus's mouth hung open in shock."Well what about food and bathroom breaks Harry? When would you have eaten and been able to go to the bathroom if you were locked in a cupboard under the stairs?"

Harry, who had just finished his food, was quiet for a second then answered in his smallest voice, his eyes looking into Remus's. "I would just wait until Aunt Petunia let me out and hope that she didn't forget about me again." Harry immediately turned back to the TV and Remus figured that Harry was done talking about it.

Remus had tears in his eyes, but refused to let them fall. He was beyond shocked and appalled. Not only was Harry's bedroom a tiny storage room under the stairs, but he also didn't get any food or water for days and he couldn't use the bathroom until they let him. The way Harry had said it so secretively, made Remus's heart ache. Remus quickly made up his mind, Once Harry was asleep for the night, he was going straight back to Minerva and telling her everything. There was no way that he could let Harry live one more moment in that horrid home. To make up for the guilt he was feeling about letting Harry grow up in that household, Remus let Harry eat as much as he wanted and watch every kids movie in the house and before he knew it, it was time for Harry to get ready for bed.

"Harry? I think that after this movie is over, that you should get ready for bed, yeah?" Remus asked Harry quietly as the little boy yawned. Thirty minutes later, Remus watched as Harry crawled slowly off the couch and made his way to the bathroom at the end of the hall. A few minutes later, Remus heard a soft crash come from the bathroom. Moony's instincts kicked in and he ran silently to the back of the house and pushed open the bathroom door making as little noise as possible. He eyesight zeroed in on Harry, sitting on the tile floor with only a large pair of boxer shorts on and crying softly. Remus immediately went over and scooped Harry up into his arms, holding him close and rocking him gently. "Harry, what happened?" Remus asked softly.

Harry looked up at Remus and began to tear up again before whispering. "I'm sorry, Moony. I just wanted to take a bath, but I coudn't reach the handle." Harry pointed to the shower handle which he knew was well out of Harry's reach. Remus figured that Harry must have climbed onto the side of the tub to try and reach the handle, but failed and had fallen backwards, knocking down various bottles of shampoo and body wash as he went. Remus sighed in relief that Harry was okay and used a nonverbal spell fo heal any wounds that Harry may have gotten from the fall. He then set Harry back down on his feet and smiled. "It'll be okay, Pup. I'll run you your bath, okay?" Harry nodded and sniffled, but smiled when Remus ruffled his hair. Remus quickly ran Harry's bath being sure to add lots of bubble bath to keep Harry in a good mood and forget about the accident earlier.

Remus left the boy for a few minutes to play once the actual washing part of the bath was over. Remus made his way over to the guest bedroom and, using magic to make it go faster, cleaned it and shrunk a pair of his own boxers and pajamas so that they would fit Harry. To make the boy feel more like a child than a small adult, Remus changed the pajamas to a small black tee shirt with a golden snitch on it and a pair of black pants with golden brooms on them. Remus smiled to himself and hoped that Harry grew up to like quidditch as much as his father had. A few moments later, he heard Harry call softly that he was ready to get out now, making Remus chuckle softly.

Once Harry was dressed and cuddled up in bed, Remus pulled up a chair from the other side of the room and smiled. "Harry? Have you ever been read a bedtime story?" When Harry shook his head no, Remus smiled. "Do you know of any bedtime stories?" This time Harry nodded yes, which surprised Remus. "Do you have a favorite one?" Harry nodded yes again and Remus, still smiling, asked, "Which one is your favorite?" Harry smiled brightly and answered confidently. "Little Red Riding Hood!" Remus had to stop himself from chuckling at that, but couldn't stop himself before asking, "Really? Now that's quite a scary story for a someone your age, why do you like that story so much?

Harry situated himself on the bed and Remus looked for any sign of him being uncomfortable, but Harry still had a small smile on his face, so Remus stopped worrying that he had asked the wrong question. Harry cuddled further into the blankets and answered quietly, "I like wolves. That's the only story I know of with a wolf in it. I always change the story though when I tell it." Remus grinned at that. "Who do you tell it to, Pup?" Harry gave Remus a smirk. "To Adelaide, of course."

"Who is Adelaide, Harry?" Remus asked thoroughly confused. Harry smirked again. "My pet spider that lives in my room at my Aunt and Uncles. She's really nice. Her fangs are really long though and she used to scare me, but not anymore. She's lived there just as long as I have and she's having babies soon. I looked up what kind of spider she was at the Library, before Dudley took the book from me. She's a Saint Andrews Cross. I really like her."

Remus felt like his heart was going to burst with all of the anger, fear, hurt and frustration coursing through his veins. He had to reign in his emotions quickly, before Harry noticed. "Well I like that you have someone to tell your story to Harry and I've heard the story of "Red Riding Hood" many times and in many different ways. How does your version of the story go?"

Harry beamed at being able to tell his new friend his story and didn't think twice before starting to tell his story. "Well in my version of the story, Red Riding Hood isn't a girl, he's a boy named Demetri and the wolf has a name too!" Remus grinned and interjected quickly. "Oh yeah and what is the wolfs name, Harry?" Harry, now sitting up bounced for a second and grinned. "The wolf's name is Fenrir!"

Remus's breath caught in his throat. How did Harry know about Fenrir? Had the boy just made up the name or had he just heard it somewhere? Moony even cowered in respect at the sound of his Sire / Alpha's name. Remus sighed internally, but plastered a smile on his face for Harry's sake. "Well that's a nice name for a wolf" Remus said quietly. Harry tilted his head and grinned. "I think so too. I learned that name while I was watching a show on something called Norse Mythology on the tv one day when my aunt and uncle went out and left it on. From the way the people on the tv talked about him, it sounded like he would be an Alpha. That's the wolf at the very top of the pack who keeps the pack safe and well fed. I wanna be like Fenrir one day! To lead people and keep them safe. Anyway, back to my story!"

Remus welcomed the change of subject and was relieved that Harry had only known the Norse Fenrir and not Greyback, at least, not yet. He listened intently as Harry went on to tell a story nothing like Red Riding Hood. It had more wolves, less people, no fake grandmothers, no one died and the wolf and Demitri becoming part of each others family, because apparantly, Demitri was a werewolf and Fenrir found out that Demitri was his son. At the end of Harry's version of "Red Riding Hood" Harry was fast asleep and Remus was mentally exhausted from keeping his emotions pent up. Once he made sure Harry was asleep. Remus crept out of the room, checked on Mrs. Figg, fed the cats, then flooed to Minerva's office.

"REMUS, CALM DOWN!" Minerva yelled out over the sound of the last of her best china shattering. Moony raged and ranted and howled and broke everything he could lay his hands on before finally collapsing in a chair. Minerva waited until the amber had gone completely out of Remus's eyes before speaking to him. "Remus, what happened this time? Is Harry okay?"

Remus nodded and sighed sadly, holding out his hands for Minerva to mend. "Yes, yes, he's fine. Or at least he thinks that he is. He's going to have one hell of a stomachache in the morning from eating way too much, way too quickly. He's friends with a spider that lives in his "room". He tells it stories before bed. Oh, and his obsession with wolves is ridiculous."

Minerva cocked her head to the side as she finished bandaging Remus's hands. "What do you mean, obsessed with wolves, Remus?" she asked with confusion lacing her voice. Remus gawked at her for a second, then yelled, "Wolves, Minerva! Normal wolves, thank Merlin, but WOLVES? Why, oh why, did he have to choose the WOLF as his favorite animal? Oh Merlin, Minerva, you should have heard him tonight! He told me a story that he had made up after hearing Petunia read Red Riding Hood to Dudley. In Harry's story, Red Riding Hood and The Wolf are father and son and Harry named the wolf Fenrir! FENRIR! DO YOU REALIZE HOW HARD IT WAS FOR ME TO KEEP MY EMOTIONS IN CHECK AROUND AN OBLIVIOUS 5 YEAR OLD?"

Minerva winced and stared at Remus, giving him a strict look for raising his voice like that. He immediately calmed down and apologized. Content with his apology, Minerva made them some tea. Feeling the warmth from the cup in his hands, Remus calmed down completely and took a sip. Remus could taste the small dose of a calming draught and thanked his former professor for her patience with him. Minerva merely nodded, before taking a sip of her own tea, which, from what Remus could smell, was also laced with a calming draught.

"Minerva, what should I do?" Remus asked sadly. She smiled then reached over and patted him lightly on the shoulder. "You need to tell him what you plan to do for him Remus and more importantly, what you are."

* * *

><p>Go check out Quillpens other stories!<p> 


	3. Wolf Child

Adopted from Quillpen.

I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Remus sat on the couch, staring out of the window, as hour after hour ticked by. The sun would be up soon enough and with that, Harry. Remus shuddered once again at having to tell Harry his plan to adopt him. Questions swirled in Remus's mind and he tried his best to fight them off, knowing that they couldn't be answered until Harry awoke. Remus sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, then grimaced. His hair was horribly greasy and made Remus feel disgusting. Even though it was very late, he decided that, since he wasn't going to be able to sleep tonight, that he would take a much needed shower.<p>

In the bathroom less than a minute later, Remus cast a silencing charm and turned on the water. He stripped and waited until the water was almost scalding hot before stepping in. The second the water hit his body, Remus flinched then relaxed, almost moaning in pleasure, as the water worked it's magic on his aching muscles. He arched his neck to the side, grinning to himself as the bones in his neck and back cracked loudly. He remained smiling as he washed his hair and body. After rinsing the bubbles off, he stood under the hot water, his mind protesting at the thought of stepping out of the wonderful warmth and into the cold beyond the shower curtain.

A few minutes later, Remus decided that enough was enough and turned off the water. He mentally prepared himself for a second, then quickly drew back the curtain. He flinched slightly at the cold that hit his body and shivered, before grabbing a towel and drying his hair before wrapping the towel tightly around his waist. He shivered again while the warmth from the shower quickly faded, he grabbed his wand off the sink and conjured up a new set of clothes from his home while banishing the others to his laundry room. He quickly got dressed as he noticed the sun rising from the small window above the shower. He knew Harry would be up within the next hour or so and he wanted everything to be perfect before he sat the boy down to tell him of the plans. _"I'll tell him about my wolf side before I gain custody of him. Maybe by then he'll understand better."_ Remus thought to himself as he made his way down the hall to feed the cats and check on Mrs. Figg.

After helping Mrs. Figg eat her daily breakfast of oatmeal, take her medications and feeding all 25 cats, Remus was finally able to start breakfast for he and Harry. Deciding to make it the muggle way, Remus set out multiple frying pans and began to make pancakes, eggs and bacon, all while humming happily to himself, all the while pleasantly surprised at his happy mood. A little over half an hour later, all of the food was done and being put on plates when he heard the soft padding of Harry's feet as he walked down the hallway.

Remus beamed as a very sleepy , disheveled, but happy looking Harry stared up at him from the doorway to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Pup. Did you sleep well?" Remus asked quietly, knowing that Harry wasn't fully awake yet and that his normal voice might be too loud for the little boys ears. Harry smiled and nodded then, after Remus put the food down on the kitchen table, walked over to Remus and hugged him tightly around his thighs. Remus put his hand on Harry's back and pushed lightly, to show that he was hugging Harry back.

"It was okay. I had a weird dream though." Harry answered after letting Remus's legs go and giving the man another smile. Remus gestured towards the table and pulled a chair with a phone book and two small cushions on it, back so that Harry could eat at the table properly. Harry grinned and climbed up and once Remus was sure the boy was comfortable, sat down himself and started making Harry's plate for him.

"What kind of dream did you have Harry?" Remus asked as he set Harry's plate down in front of him. Harry immediately dug in and chewed and swallowed quickly before answering, "I don't really know how it happens, but I've had the dream a bunch of times. I only remember turning into a black wolf and running around the woods under the moon with a bunch of bigger wolves and every time I do something bad, a REALLY big wolf comes up and bats me across the head. It never hurts, but I know that I shouldn't do it again. I wish I was a real wolf! I think it would be fun!" Harry smiled brightly and took another huge bite. Remus was thankful he had put a potion into Harry's apple juice to help the boy to not get a stomach ache.

Remus smirked at Harry and immediately wondered if Harry had wolf blood in him. "_That's preposterous_" Moony growled in the back of Remus's mind. "I_ would have smelt it_." Remus nodded inwardly to show his agreement.

"That would be fun, Harry. Do you know who the older wolf is that's with you while you're running? Or what you're doing to be punished by that really big wolf?" Remus asked as if he had no clue.

Harry swallowed quickly after shoveling the rest of his pancakes into his mouth and answered, "I guess the really big wolf is the Alpha and the other wolves are the pack I belong to and in my dream, I was following a weird smell and got separated from the pack and when the Alpha found me, I got in trouble." Remus barely suppressed a laugh as he finished polished off his food. "What was the smell, Harry? Did you ever find out?" Harry nodded and grinned after taking a sip of his juice. "Uh huh. The wolves and I were around my old house. I smelt my mommy." The phone rang at that very moment and a few seconds later, Mrs. Figg called for Harry, who immediately jumped down and ran off down the hall, to the back bedroom. Remus, who listened to the boy run off, suddenly felt sick to his stomach.

A few minutes later, Remus was cleaning up the mess on the table, when he heard Harry's soft footfalls headed back to the kitchen. "Moony?" Harry said softly as he got back to the kitchen. Remus turned from the sink to find Harry staring up at him, holding back tears. Remus's heart constricted at the sight and he crouched down to be eye level with Harry. "Harry, What's wrong my pup? What's happened?" Harry walked up to Remus and flung his arms around his neck before crying softly. "I don't want to go home. My aunt and uncle said Dudley's friends will be leaving soon and I should get home at noon." Harry sniffled sadly as Remus looked up at the clock. 10:30 glared back at him. Remus pulled back from Harry slightly and looked into his bright emerald eyes.

"Harry, I want you to listen to me and listen carefully because I will only say this once." Harry nodded in agreement and sniffled again, then wiped his eyes. Remus smiled softly before continuing. "I want to adopt you. I'm working with a friend of mine now to try and get the paperwork filled out, but until then, I need you to go home and be a good boy and do everything you're told without complaint. When the time comes, I will come and get you, and you will never have to live with those horrible people again. Is that understood Pup?" Harry nodded then hugged Remus tightly. "I'll be good, Moony. I promise."

When Harry pulled back, Remus smiled. "Alright then, how about I finish up these dishes and then we can play a game, hmm?"

Harry's whole demeanor changed and he beamed. "Okay! What do you want to play?"

Remus chuckled at how quickly the boys mood had changed then quickly finished up the dishes. "Well Pup, that's up to you, but I thought that, since we don't really know much about each other, we could play a question game."

Harry giggled and nodded. "I like asking questions!" Remus grinned. "I know you do Harry. So you can start and we can take turns, yeah? So, ask me anything you want."

Harry tilted his head to the side and looked up at the ceiling for a second then grinned as Remus sat back down in his chair at the table. "Okay! Do you like wolves as much as I do?" Remus nodded yes and Harry beamed. "Okay! Your turn! Your turn!" Harry yelled as he climbed up in his chair.

Remus grinned and before he could stop himself asked, "Do you know what Werewolves are?" Harry smiled and nodded. "Yes! They're people that turn into wolves on the full moon! Most people think they're scary, but I think they're cool!" Remus chuckled and decided that, after Harry's next question, Remus would tell him about being a werewolf and the Pack. That was his plan, of course, up until Harry smiled and asked, "Will I turn into a werewolf like you, if you adopt me?"

* * *

><p>Go check out Quillpens other stories!<p> 


	4. Meeting new Faces

Adopted from Quillpen.

I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Remus froze and Moony suddenly raged at the fact that a mere child had found him out. "How did Harry figure out that I'm a werewolf?" Remus thought anxiously, while trying to calm the wolf. He gulped softly and tried his best to calm his nerves as he looked down and at Harry. The boy was still smiling up at him with his head tilted to the side, awaiting an answer. Clearly there was no arguing or lying to the boy so Remus decided to take the direct approach.<p>

"How did you figure it out, Pup?" Remus whispered in a horribly angry growl. Harry's mood changed yet again, his eyes filling with tears and flinching, as if he were waiting to be hit. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to tell you! I figured it out while I was telling you my story! Everytime I said the name Fenrir, you got a weird look on your face and your eyes changed color like they're doing now! I've heard stories at school about a man named Fenrir that was real and that he was an Alpha wolf to a small werewolf Pack! Please don't hurt me!"

Remus was horribly confused until he realized that Moony had taken over his thoughts. "_I'm in control right now, let him know that everything will be alright. I won't hurt him. I just wanted to show him how you look when I take over while you're still in your human state._" Moony growled out softly. Remus sighed then smiled. He was really going to have to hide Moony better around Harry, especially when the time came to talking about the abuse. "_We'll ask him about the abuse later. For now, calm him_."

Remus silently moved from his chair around to Harry's and smiled, hugging the boy tightly, even though he felt Hary tense. "_I'm not going to hurt you Harry_. _I promise._" Moony spoke softly. A deep, growly version of Remus's voice.

Harry looked up and gasped softly. "You're not Remus anymore, are you?" he asked quietly. Moony laughed softly and picked the boy up, then carried him off to the guest room. Once inside, Moony sat Harry down on the bed and pulled out a new pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt for Harry to put on.

"_No, Harry, Remus is still in here, but you know me by the name Moony. I am Remus's wolf side._" Harry was in complete awe as he slowly pulled on his new clothes. "_You are silent, Pup. Are you fearful of me?" _Moony asked gently. Harry quickly smiled and shook his head, making his already messy hair, look worse.

"Of course i'm not! I just think it's so cool! I want to be a wolf too! Oh, and you never answered my question!" Harry said excitedly. Moony smiled and chuckled at the excitement in the boy. "_Well, i'm glad that you're not afraid of me, Pup. Now as to the answer to your question. I truly do not know. I will get Remus to research it as much as possible though so that he may answer this question at a later time. Is that okay?" _

Harry nodded and smiled. "It's your turn for a question now, Moony."Harry said as he grabbed the comb that Remus had gotten him and pulled it gently through his hair, barely trying to get all of the knots out. Moony growled softly and grabbed the comb out of the boys hand, making the boy flinch. "_I am not going to hit you, Pup. I just want you to look decent. Now come here and let me do it_. _I have someone I would like for you to meet before you go back to your Aunt and Uncle's this morning." _

Harry's face brightened then he crawled over the bed. Once he got close enough to Moony, he put his back to him so that the wolf could do his hair. "_Now when we meet three of my friends in a few minutes, I want you to be on your best behavior. Do you understand? No jumping around and no raising your voice. Before we leave, I will go and Remus will be with you, again. I want you to be on your best behavior for Remus as well. This is an important day for him. Understand? _" Harry nodded and grinned as Moony handed him a new pair of tennis shoes to put on. Before Harry even had time to finish putting the first shoe on, Remus was back in control of his mind.

"Do you need help with that, Harry?" Remus asked in his normal voice. Harry whipped around and grinned at Remus. "Remus! You're back!" he said happily.

Remus smiled down at the boy and helped him get his shoes on and tie them. "Yes, Harry. Did you like Moony? Did he scare you at all?" Harry gave Remus an 'I'm too brave to be scared' look and Remus chuckled. "I didn't think so. He's just as fond of you as I am and, from what he's just told me, I have some homework to do." Harry giggled softly and looked up at Remus quietly inching off the bed. "It's still your turn for a question."

Remus gently pushed Harry to the bathroom where a brand new toothbrush and a tube of kids toothpaste was waiting for him. "Okay,Pup. You brush your teeth while I think of a question, okay?"

Harry nodded and brushed his teeth slowly, making sure they were as clean as possible before rinsing out his mouth, once he was done, Remus combed his hair and brushed his own teeth before finally asking Harry a question. "Alright Harry, question time. How do you know what your mommy smells like?" He asked as the pair made their way down the hall and over to the door to grab their coats off the coat rack.

Harry smiled and thought about it for a second. "Well, I have this blankey at my Aunt and Uncle's house. It's a light blue color and it doesn't cover me much anymore, but I can't get rid of it, because in one of the corners, there's a really sweet smell mixed with an earthy type smell. Everytime I smell it, I can hear her voice singing to me and I know that it's her because I remember."

Remus was stunned, but carefully played it off with a grin. "What all do you remember about her Harry? You were very, very young the last time you saw her."

Harry smiled happily as he buttoned up his coat. "She had red hair, and a nice voice. She would sing to me every night, but even more when I was sick. Her eyes were the same color as mine and i'm skinny like she was. I got Daddy's hair though. I know that because it's dark and mommy used to tell him to get it out of his face before he kissed her again." Harry's face changed to a disgruntled look at the last sentence as he pushed his hair out of his face. Remus laughed loudly at the look on the boys face and grinned.

"That is true, Harry. So very true. You have a wonderful memory for one so young. You will do well in school, I know that for a fact. Now Harry, I want you to hold my hand tightly alright? You're going to feel a very odd sensation, but do not let go for any reason, understand?" Harry nodded and gripped Remus's hand very tightly with a confused look on his face. That face quickly faded though as Remus thought of Minerva's office and pulled Harry close for side-along apparition.

Once his feet hit the floor, Harry stumbled forward. Remus gently caught him and smiled. "Now that wasn't so bad was it?" Harry was shaking a little and in a state of shock. "What just happened?" Harry asked in a whisper.

Remus smiled and pushed Harry forward gently out of Minerva's empty back room. "That was called side- along apparition, Harry. You won't learn that for a long time yet, so don't worry about it." Harry nodded, remembering Moony's words to be on his best behaviour and kept his questions to himself. Stepping out into the main office, Harry gasped. The room was brightly lit with a large desk that had quills writing on papers by themselves, the walls were lined with shelves that held various animals in their respective cages and next to them were beautiful crystal statues, there were letters flying about on one side of the room, multiple owls sitting on the windowsil, three empty chairs sat on the far wall where Halloween decorations were hanging themselves, and in the middle of it all, stood a tall woman in a long dark green dress with glasses and pointy black hat, controlling all of the organized chaos with a pointy, slightly arched stick. Harry had to bite his tongue to keep his mouth shut.

Remus saw the look on Harry's face and smiled then cleared his throat loudly. The chaos stopped abruptly and the woman smiled brightly. "Remus! Well this is a pleasant surprise on a weekday! Who is this?" she said happily and bent down to be face to face with Harry. Harry smiled at her to be polite, but kept his silence.

"Minerva, meet Harry Potter." Remus told her quietly. Minerva's eyes flickered to his scar that was barely hidden by his hair and her face fell for a second at the realization. She quickly covered it with a smile when she saw that Remus was giving her a pointed look. She straightened up and took a small step backwards then held out her hand.

"Well, hello there Harry. My name is Minerva. It is very nice to meet you." Harry took her hand and shook it lightly. "It is nice to meet you too." Harry said shyly, still mentally biting his tongue to keep from asking questions. Minerva and Remus shared a smile at that, then Minerva flicked her wand and the three empty chairs gently floated over from across the room. Once they landed, each of them took a seat and the adults glanced at Harry who was now sitting on his hands.

"Harry, are you okay, Pup?" Remus asked, knowing full well that the boy was trying his best to stay well behaved. Harry nodded and smiled up at the adults who, in turn, smiled back. They were silent for a minute or two and Remus decided that it would be up to him to break the small amount of tension that had risen in the room.

"Minerva, has my other friend gotten here yet?" he asked softly. Just before Minerva shook her head two rushes of green flames shot up in the fire place, one right after the other, and Remus watched as a two tall, scruffy looking men, stepped over the small grate. The first dressed in nothing but a pair of jeans and a slightly torn up, skin tight shirt, his thick, long, black hair reaching down to his his waist. The other, dressed in baggy jeans, a tight shirt, an old leather trench coat and sneakers with his long brown hair pulled back in a loose ponytail. Both Remus and Minerva glanced down at Harry, who was now wide eyed and smiling, even though Remus could see a slight fear in the boys eyes.

The first man waved hello after brushing the soot from his shoulders and knees. "Hello everyone. I'm sorry i'm late. Had a run in with an Omega this morning who seemed to forget his place. The weakling. I tried to clean up as best as I could." Remus and Minerva nodded and the second man waved to the adults then stared at Harry.

Remus smiled at that, but Minerva was clinching her fingers and kept glancing down at Harry who was still staring at the first man. "Good morning, Alpha. Good morning, Sirius. You both look well rested." Remus said happily. Harry gasped at looked Remus then back at the strange man, then back at Remus. Harry couldn't stand it any longer, he had to say something! A glare from Remus made Harry quickly shut his mouth though. The strangers then looked at Remus and Harry and Harry put his eyes to the ground, for fear that he was being rude for staring at them.

"Who is this pup, Moony?" The first stranger growled as he walked toward Harry and sniffed the air. Remus gently tilted his head to the side ever so slightly as a sign of submission to the Alpha before answering. "Alpha, this is Harry Potter. I wanted you to meet him. Sirius, I trust you remember this little one."

Sirius smiled in shock and nodded as the first stranger growled softly. "Me? Meet a small pup? Why Remus?" Remus sighed softly and looked up at the first stranger then to Sirius then back down to Harry. "Because i'm going to adopt him after the next full moon is over and you know what that means." Harry looked up at Remus and then to the first stranger. Harry felt a slight shiver run down his spine at the smile on the strangers face.

"A new recruit then. Well then, Harry Potter," the stranger said, now standing in front of Harry and shaking his hand. "my name is Fenrir. You may call me Alpha and nothing else. Understand?" Harry nodded and smiled brightly, finding he couldn't hold his tongue any longer once Fenrir let go.

"I knew it! You're the Alpha wolf to the werewolf pack that Moony is in, aren't you? You're Moony's Alpha! That's so cool! Can I be a wolf too once Moony adopts me? Please Alpha? I wanna be a wolf like you and Moony! I wanna join the pack and run through the woods like I do in my dreams! Can I Remus, please?" Harry was now bouncing gently in his seat and grinning like a lunatic. Fenrir gave Harry a pointed look which calmed the boy down instantly, but even Fenrir's authority couldn't stop Harry, Remus, Sirius and Minerva from grinning at the boys enthusiasm.

"We'll talk about that later, pup. For now, Sirius, Minerva and I need to speak with Remus." Fenrir said, the soft smile on his face not matching, the tone of his voice saying that that particular discussion was over for now. Remus smiled as Harry bit his lip and sat on his hands, trying his best to be good for the intimidating Alpha. Remus glanced over at Minerva who was gazing down at Harry.

"Minerva, do you think Harry can draw for a bit while we talk about what has to be done next?" Remus asked quietly while locking eyes with Harry. Minerva smiled and nodded then magically cleared off a part of her desk and conjured up another chair. Once Harry moved over to the desk and sat in the chair, a stack of clean paper, pencils and crayons appeared. Harry dove into them happily and began drawing.

The small group of adults moved to another part of the room so they wouldn't be completely overheard and Minerva was the first to speak. "Sirius? Are you alright?" Sirius was clearly still in shock, Remus thought it a wonder that the mans mouth wasn't hanging open. Sirius seemed to snap out of his stupor for a moment as it finally clicked in his mind that he was being spoken to.

"Yes, Minerva. I just...I...I thought he was...he looks so much like his parents..." Sirius stammered out. Remus smiled and lightly patted his friend on the back. "I know how you feel old boy. I went to Figgs house to take care of her, look outside the window and I see a little James playing out in the backyard next door. I was more than shocked." Sirius looked over at Remus and smiled. That smile quickly faded however as Sirius spoke again. "Why are you adopting him then, Remus? What has happened?" Remus glanced sadly at Minerva who nodded. Remus sighed and ran his fingers through his hair and retold the story of what happened after he healed Harry and the various information about the living quarters that Harry had given up. By the end, Fenrir and Sirius were seething.

"What kind of people hurt a pup for no good reason?" Fenrir said angrily while shaking his head. Sirius was no better off and remained silent, but kept clenching his jaw in anger. Remus and Minerva both nodded in a silent agreement as the word "Muggles" came flashing into each of their minds.

"Harry must go back to the Dursley's in half an hour. That's the time they gave him to be home. I don't want him there ever again, but for now, at least he has a shelter until I can get the paperwork filed with the Ministry and who knows how long that will take considering my being a werewolf. Sirius... how do you feel about me adopting Harry? You are his other Godfather, you know." Remus asked, looking over at his old friend.

Sirius turned to Remus and smiled. "I'm fine with it, Remmy. I wouldn't know what to do with a five year old anyways and besides, I have too many issues to deal with after my little stay in Azkaban."

Remus grinned, mentally thanking Merlin that Sirius hadn't put up a fight on the matter. Minerva was the next to speak. "The Ministry will not treat you kindly for wanting to do this, Remus, but I can soften their blows on you. Owl me once your paperwork has gone through and I will pay a visit to the Minister, telling him that the boy shall be in my care during the time of the full moon. That is, until he is of age, or you turn him, of course."

Remus smiled and whispered his thanks. He knew that if he had spoken the words aloud, that he would have probably burst into tears of joy. Once Remus calmed himself, they all looked over at Fenrir who was still seething over the fact that a mere child had been brutally wounded at the hands of his own kin. "Remus, I shall turn the boy myself once he is of Wizarding Age. Before that happens though, I will be making sure that no one in the Ministry keeps you from adopting him. After that, for two weeks out of the month, until he is old enough to be here in Hogwarts, he will be with the pack. I am only giving him two weeks because the week before and the week of the Turn, is a very...stressful time for us werewolves, as you know. Minerva, during the time of the Turn, you shall take care of him. If you are in a class, please allow him to at least, stay here in your office. Sirius, Remus will be making visiting times for you and that includes when the pup is with the pack. Follow my rules when you're around my pack, Dog and everything will be fine. Are we all clear on what needs to be done here? Everyone nodded their agreement and smiled over at Harry who quickly smiled and held up a picture of a surprisngly, well drawn pack of wolves. Remus and Fenrir smirked while Sirius rolled his eyes and Minerva went back to putting up her decorations. Ten minutes later, Harry and Remus were back in Mrs. Figgs house.

Harry shook off the feeling that the side-along apparition gave him and stared at the clock in the living room. "I have to leave now, don't I Remus?" he asked quietly. Remus bit back his emotions and instead, smiled. "Yes, Harry. I will be with you very soon though. I promise. Remember to be a good boy, and next time you see me, you can ask me all of the questions that you want. For now, go on." Remus gently pushed Harry towards the door and felt his heart break a little as he did so. "I'll see you later, Moony. I love you." Harry said softly before he ran out the door to go back to the Dursleys. The second the door shut, Remus felt a tear run down his cheek.

* * *

><p>Go check out Quillpens other stories!<p> 


End file.
